The present invention relates to systems and assemblies for dispersing liquid animal attractants in a controlled and sustained manner and more particularly to an animal attractant dispenser system that includes a liquid animal attractant container, an elongated wick member, a wick retraction and extension assembly in connection with the liquid animal attractant container provided with a wick passage slot therethrough and having a retraction and extension mechanism incorporated therein in operable connection with the elongated wick member such that the elongated wick member may be retracted through the wick passage slot into the liquid animal attractant container by rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a first direction and the elongated wick member may be extended from the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot by either rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a second direction opposite the first direction or by positioning the retraction and extension mechanism in a specific position such that the elongated wick member is disengaged from the wick member and the wick member is free to slide out of the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot; and a combined sealing cap support structure including a sealing cap adapted to sealing engage a threaded top structure of a wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly and a sealing, rotatably connected support structure connected to the sealing cap and fixedly attached to a top end of the elongated flexible wick member extension assembly in a manner to allow the sealing cap to be rotationally tightened onto the threaded top structure of the wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly without causing the wick member to become twisted.
Many hunters and individuals in viewing wildlife in their natural surroundings find the use of attractants increases their chances of seeing such wildlife. Liquid attractants are both effective and popular, however, using the liquid attractants can be bothersome because of the need to refill the attractant dispenser frequently or the attractant is wasted because the attractant is not recoverable for use at a later time or another location. It would be desirable, therefore, to have a liquid animal attractant dispensing system for dispensing liquid animal attractants into the air that included a mechanism for providing a steady replenishment of attractant to the dispersing element, such as a wick, and which further included an assembly which allowed the dispersing element to be retracted into a storage container even while saturated with liquid attractant in a manner such that the liquid attract is recovered for later use.
It is thus an object of the invention to provide an animal attractant dispenser system that includes a liquid animal attractant container, an elongated wick member, a wick retraction and extension assembly in connection with the liquid animal attractant container provided with a wick passage slot therethrough and having a retraction and extension mechanism incorporated therein in operable connection with the elongated wick member such that the elongated wick member may be retracted through the wick passage slot into the liquid animal attractant container by rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a first direction and the elongated wick member may be extended from the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot by either rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a second direction opposite the first direction or by positioning the retraction and extension mechanism in a specific position such that the elongated wick member is disengaged from the wick member and the wick member is free to slide out of the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot; and a combined sealing cap support structure including a sealing cap adapted to sealing engage a threaded top structure of a wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly and a sealing, rotatably connected support structure connected to the sealing cap and fixedly attached to a top end of the elongated flexible wick member extension assembly in a manner to allow the sealing cap to be rotationally tightened onto the threaded top structure of the wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly without causing the wick member to become twisted.
Accordingly, an animal attractant dispenser system is provided. The an animal attractant dispenser system includes a liquid animal attractant container, an elongated wick member, a wick retraction and extension assembly in connection with the liquid animal attractant container provided with a wick passage slot therethrough and having a retraction and extension mechanism incorporated therein in operable connection with the elongated wick member such that the elongated wick member may be retracted through the wick passage slot into the liquid animal attractant container by rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a first direction and the elongated wick member may be extended from the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot by either rotational operation of the retraction and extension mechanism in a second direction opposite the first direction or by positioning the retraction and extension mechanism in a specific position such that the elongated wick member is disengaged from the wick member and the wick member is free to slide out of the liquid animal attractant container through the wick passage slot; and a combined sealing cap support structure including a sealing cap adapted to sealing engage a threaded top structure of a wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly and a sealing, rotatably connected support structure connected to the sealing cap and fixedly attached to a top end of the elongated flexible wick member extension assembly in a manner to allow the sealing cap to be rotationally tightened onto the threaded top structure of the wick extension opening of the wick retraction and extension assembly without causing the wick member to become twisted.